Many designs of liquid transportation container have previously been provided and one example is shown in Canadian Registered Design No. 68690 registered Jun. 11, 1991 which corresponds to United States Design patent application Ser. No. 704,624 filed May 23, 1991. This container is generally rectangular including upstanding side walls, a generally horizontal base wall and a generally horizontal top wall. A discharge opening is provided in the top wall adjacent one side. Around the top wall there is provided an upstanding flange member with side handles and portions of the flange member omitted adjacent the opening and at a position opposite the opening. The base is arranged so that a second similar container can be rotated through a 180 degrees about a central vertical axis and then can be stacked on top of the first container with the base within the flange member and with a recess provided to accommodate a closure member applied to the opening after filling.